To End One's Pain
by EmoPirateLuv
Summary: What do you do when you cannot save something? Do you let it die a long painful death, or take its life yourself? Three hundred word Character study Fic-lets. Anonymous reviews welcome
1. Simple Kindness

All he could hear were growls, yips and barks. _Stupid mutts_, He thought to himself, something stirred in him to see what the mutts were doing_. Probably fighting amongst themselves for food, _but he still went to see.

Anger filled him upon seeing what they were up too, "Get out of here, you dumb beasts." They turned to him growling, he growled back and they receded down the dank ally. In their wake was a small, nearly motionless lump, "poor little guy." He said walking up to it, it tried to hiss but all that came out was a weak meow of pain. As gently as he could he held the small kitten in his hands, it meowed again this time it hitched in the kitten's throat.

He ran a green finger along its ribs, surprisingly none of them felt broken. He stroked its face, the hitch happened again. A frown adorned the turtle's face, it wasn't going to make it no matter what he did. Donnie couldn't save it even if he made it back with the kitten alive. Mikey would just be sad, even if he understood why nothing could be done. He exhaled a deep breath, "it will be over soon little guy, then there will be no more pain." Exhaling again, he tighten his grip on the kitten's neck till there was a very sickening crack.

The light left the kitten's eyes, and tears dampened his mask. "I'm sorry little fella, all I could do was end your pain quicker." He whispered holding the lifeless cat, he headed to central park. He digging up a spot in the park he placed the cat in and buried it. "Hopeful your life is better now little guy," he said then he moved the man-hole cover and went home.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the sad story, it was something I just had done. My dog had nearly killed a kitten and there was nothing I could do for it but end its suffering. Not sure if it is Leo or Raph, I believe that it could be either so you can read it as either one.<p> 


	2. Hara-Kiri Pt1

I decided to continue this, it is going to be three hundred word fic-lets in three to five part arcs

Guest: Yeah Mikey does love cats however I doubt he would just accept it dying without trying to save it.

Andromakhe: I feel that Leo and Raph are cut from the same cloth, so it could be either. But yes Leo would probably try to get it to Donnie more then Raph would.

Smile-I'mTheEndofAllThatYouSee: I completely understand that, it is a little miss leading. But the first one was truly my emotional state after doing that, I am a very straight forward person. So it was just a mirror of what I had done.

* * *

><p>Pain radiated from his leg, knee was most likely busted beyond repair. Shamed, that is all they were now. Couldn't make it back to HQ and didn't fall in battle, he had no place among the foot clan anymore. Voice swirled around, "Knee's broken, and tendons are shredded."<p>

"What should we do?"

"Leave 'em, the foot can take care of their own."

"We know that won't happen, they will be left here to die if they are lucky."

"Well then what should we do fearless?" The foot soldier shuddered, were the turtles going to cut him down when he could not even defend himself? That is what he had been taught, like the ninjas of old. Any measure was ok if your goal was achieved, back handed tricks to poisoning your opponent.

"Whatever we do we need to do it quickly, they will return for their dead."

There was the sound of a sword leaving its sheath, "Dude, what are you doing?" the soldier heard it crash on the ground. There was a grunt then two pairs of hands helped the ninja onto his good knee.

"I am giving you a chance to defend yourself and fall in battle or…" The ninja grunted picked up the sword, nodded his head. Bushido was something the Shredder never held tightly too, Karai was different. She had been raised by the master, yet was not like him. He wished that she still controlled the foot and not one of the elite foot.

"Thank you, for letting me have my honor, turtle." The foot ninja said and brought the katana out. He let out a breath then ran himself though, he was no longer shamed.

They watched their enemy take his last breath. A _slurp_ sounded when the sword was removed from its victim.


	3. Hara-Kiri Pt2

InsaneDutchGirl: Thanks for the follow, favorite and review.

Hitomi No Azure: Thank you for the favorite

Smile-IAmTheEndOfAllThatYouSee: Yes, he did.

Andromakhe: I changed the rating just to be safe, it isn't going to get graphic however it will handle some topics at fit that rating.

* * *

><p><em>Slurp<em>, he pulled out his sword from its victim a minuscule amount of guilt panged in him. _It wouldn't have been fair anyway. He couldn't stand, let alone fight with that leg._

Looking out he could see that his brothers had already left the battle field, "You coming bro?"

"Yeah, just need to wipe my sword," Pulling the cloth from his belt, he wiped his sword down and re-sheathed it. Swiftly joining his family, reaching their home they separated to their own niches once more.

He had to properly clean his swords, the taste of blood would taint their edges. Getting his cleaning kit he drew the swords, gently polishing the metal his thoughts wondered back to his enemy. He knew the ninja would not speak against his master, they were too well trained for that. He could have just struck him down, but Master Splinter raised them above what ninjas were once.

He was not just a ninja, no he was a practitioner of Bushido a samurai's code of honor. Allowing the foot to commit seppuku did not feel as merciful as he thought it would. Maybe it wasn't mercy that made him give the foot ninja his sword, but rather a desire that courtesy would be extended to him. Giving one last swipe to the now gleaming katanas, he held them at arms length. These blades, they had always been by his side just like his brothers were.

Running the cool metal blade down the other, _shhr-ink _they sang. He let out a breath, these blades had drunk so much of his enemy's blood. Now he wondered if they too, would one day drink his?

"Hey, we're going to watch some movies. You want to join us or are you just sit in your room and be booorrriiinnnggg?"


	4. Hara-Kiri Pt3

Thoughtmirror: Thank you for the follow

Andromakhe: Thank you for the follow

Smile-IAmTheEndOfAllThatYouSee: Yes it is sad, I hope this is a more of a melancholy answer to why i think it was.

* * *

><p>A smile ghosted his beak, leave it to the youngest to rag on him. Shrugging off his sheathes, the lack of their weight on his shell was more welcomed then he expected. Leaving them at his bed side, he full knew now they were only cold steel. They held no loyalty, like a viper they would bite whoever no matter who wielded them. A hand rubbed the indent in his plastron where he had been bitten by them, <em>no loyalty at all.<em>

Letting out a breath, he left the sanctity of his room. They had started the movie without him, "Wasn't sure you were coming, you didn't miss much." He smiled as Mikey enthusiastically filled him in.

"What's eatin' at ya?" he looked at the owner of the voice. He raised his brow at the owner and simply nodded. _Talk later_, message was sent and a nod noted that it was received. The movie ended and again each turtle went their own way. He entered the kitchen, tea had always allowed him to clear his head. The padding of foot steps came, there was the clink of cups.

He knew to expect, yet it didn't make much sense. He poured tea for himself and the brother who joined him.

"You think we would do that, commit seppuku?" He was met with silence then a grunt.

"Maybe, if there was no other way out. Doubt it though, too stubborn all of us. It wouldn't really just be about honor, it would be to protect each other." The cups were raised and tea was drunk. Returning to his room, glancing at the blades, they themselves had no loyalty, but the wielder did. That would be the reason they would drink his blood, loyalty and devotion to those who were loyal to him.


	5. Last Hit Pt1

yes I posted chapter five yesterday, looking back over it... it was CRAP! So I decided to write this, have a guess on who it is.

* * *

><p>Jumping over the alley way he threw a leather strip over a cable and slid down it to the shorter building across the way. Pausing for a moment he could hear whimpers, they came from a darkened part of the alley. He had always been a curious turtle, and it sometime got him in trouble. Approaching the darken area, he could see what looked like it had maybe once been a person. Bile rose up into his mouth, he knew the person's legs shouldn't bend that way. Bring out a flashlight that was in his belt, he could see that their pupils were huge. Whoever they were, they were high as a kite.<p>

Looking at them, he could see other syringes no doubt filled with their drug of choice. This person wouldn't remember him or would just think he was a hallucination. He walked up to them, he still was not sure if it was a man or a woman. Glancing over the body, there was no way this person was leaving here except in a body bag. He swallowed down bile once more, this person was lucky that they were high most likely couldn't feel the pain. Pulling out his shell cell he placed the call, and picked up one of the syringes.

The person's glassed over eyes darted to him, they narrowed in annoyance. They tried to yell but all that came out was a horse moan. They were trying to protect their stash, pity filled his gut. How could someone do that to themselves? He let out a breath and started to set it down. No, the person was dead already, why make them suffer any longer? He administered them then turned to leave, bile rose again and he vomited it out, he had just murdered someone.


	6. Last Hit Pt2

Turtle Lover101: Thanks for the follow and favorite

* * *

><p>He wiped his mouth, swirled some spit around and sent it from his mouth. He had just killed them, no second thought just shot them up so they would die of an overdose. He doubled over and retched again, the word murderer shot though his mind. He heard the sirens, climbing back to the roof tops he sat down.<p>

It wasn't like he never killed anyone before, but this felt different. This made him feel really dirty, he wanted, _needed_ to take a shower. He peered over the building's edge, the person was being loaded into the body bag. He began to dry heave, there was nothing left to expunge. How could he have done that, just straight up murder that person for no reason? He wasn't defending his own life or his brothers, he had to get home. Silently making his way into the lair, it felt like someone was stabbing a hot poker into his gut. Reaching the bathroom, he dry heaved once again.

Painfully entering the shower, he turned the water to a scalding hot and stayed till it was freezing cold. He knew the water was pouring over him, yet he couldn't feel it. Leaving the shower, now as physically numb as he was mentally, sleep was what he needed. Climbing into his bed, he fell in to a fit-full sleep. The person's drug hazed eyes seemed to watch him, he sat up in a cold sweat. Great now that would haunt him, it puzzled him. He never really felt this way when he hit a foot ninja too hard or blew up Triceratons. He let out a huffed breath, meditation was never his thing. He could do it, it just never seemed productive. It seemed like it might be the way to find some peace.


	7. Last Hit Pt3

Belle the Dragon: Thanks for the favorite

Lacrymosa1: Thanks for the favorite

* * *

><p>He let out a deep breath, then brought in another. He could do this it was simple, familiar.<p>

In, out, in, out, in, he entered the trance like state. There was a weird feeling then everything flashed white. The white had faded and it looked as if he was up at the farm house. If this is what Master Splinter always experiences, no wonder he always is meditating.

There was the giggling of a girl, "Hello Turtle-man I was wondering when you would come and visit me?" He looked at her confused, who was she? "Oh silly me, I'm the woman you liberated from pain." Guilt stabbed in his gut, but then again confusion gripped him. "I would like to thank you, you see I had not been well. I tried to overdoes, but it just didn't work as fast as I wanted it to. So I walked off the building, that didn't work either. Then you came, and freed me."

Then a little boy came running up to the woman, "Mommy, mommy! I've missed you!" The boy grabbed the woman's hand and led her toward the woods. The mutant was left alone to his own thoughts. The person, well now he knew it was a woman wanted to die. That fact didn't relieve any of the guilt, however the fact that she thanked him for killing her just brought up more then it answered.

He looked around again, now there was a man joining the woman and boy. They all smiled and waved at him, "Thank you for making our family whole again." The man had spoken, then it went white again and he was 'back' in his room. He still felt guilty, but knowing the woman was happy. He felt a little at peace, and sleep soon followed.


	8. The Future's Past Pt1

InsaneDutchGirl: That's fine, I didn't think you stopped. Yeah I debated on whether to give it a good ending or not, I decided on a bitter-sweet. The "victim" is happy however I will jump back to that train of though.

Andromakhe: It wasn't meant to be Raph, I can see where it comes from but this is Raph's arc.

I love SAINW, it is just such a sad story. I read a rumor that the 2k3 was going to fill in that story if they had not done Fast Forward and BTTS, i wish they had Donnie needed shown closure. I had no plans on this ever being a death fic, no I'm not killing Raph, but this death was already "written" so I'm using it.

* * *

><p>The smell of smog and diesel filled his nostrils, the city air was never clean but it had changed so much in the past twenty years. Adrenalin and rage coursed though his veins, <em>just a small jump <em>he thought. He took off running, reaching the edge he slid to a stop. Was it as small as he thought or would he fall, again? Tears pricked at his eye, it had been his fault. His fault that Casey was no longer with them, that he had lost his eye. 'What ifs' raged war in his head, he growled but let them consume him.

Soon he couldn't remember what his original train of thought was, he couldn't even remember how he returned to the crumbling building he currently lived in. Proceeding with the caution that had now been completely ingrained, he was alone. Reaching the sleeping area, he pulled out a gun from his coat. Only once had he pulled its trigger, and he hated it. _Just let go_, a voice said in his head. _They don't need you anymore, you failed them. They hate you, you took someone they love away because of your rashness._

He didn't argue with the voice, it was right wasn't it. He said it to Leo after, after that happened. Mike hardly came around, he didn't, couldn't talk to April anymore. His three fingers caressed the cold steel barrel, lead could rip though his flesh just as fast as any sword. Feeling the barrel again, the voice repeated itself. He cocked the gun, there was another voice. He recognized it, but that was impossible the voice's owner was dead. But he listened to it, un-cocked the gun and cast it away from himself. It had taken his best friend, it wasn't going to take him too.


	9. The Future's Past Pt2

So yeah there was a lot going on, moving my sister and her family into the house they have fought for at least six months. Other then that I have no excuse for why this is so late after updating daily. So Thank you people for being faithful even after missing a week.

Recommend listening Into the Nothing by Breaking Benjamin (I doubt this will be regular occurrence)

* * *

><p>He drew out a bottle of whiskey, a chortle rumbled deep in his throat. Add this to the long list of things he didn't remember when it started. Gulping down shot, then another, the liquor grew warm in his stomach. Shutting his one good eye, most people drink to forget he drank to relive.<p>

It seemed like a clichéd movie, the dark brooding sky, cracks of lighting, and great rolls of thunder. It had been five years since Donnie had vanished, when they truly lost Master Splinter. Another five before he and Leo could even talk again, that was only to plan on taking on the Shredder again.

The failure cost them Casey this time, _"Raph leave me!"_

"_Yer joking Case, I can't leave you."_

"_Raph, I can't make it you guys need to take out the Shredder_."

"_If I leave you here there is no telling what they could do to you, I mean look at Stockman."_

"_Then I guess we're just gonna hava put a bullet in dare." He swallowed hard, he couldn't do that. He shook his head, but the bonehead nodded back at him. "Raph, I'm not gonna be used against you and yer bros, get me that pistol." Casey pointed at a dead Foot Gestapo. Again he shook his head, "Damnit Raph you call me the bonehead." _

_Tears pricked at his eyes, his brother, father and now his best friend. When was the world ever gonna give him something aside from the stabbing pain of regret. When was he going to be filled instead of emptied? He scrubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, the world wasn't gonna take his friend way just yet._

The memory grew hazy, he need a drink. As he was reaching for the whisky, there were footsteps.

* * *

><p>Please Review, I love seeing them anonymous are welcome<p> 


	10. The Future's Past Pt3

Again with the late update, oh well.

* * *

><p>The footsteps grew louder, but there was only one set. A scout maybe, or someone else it didn't matter sais were drawn and he faded to the shadows. There was a knock at the door, yet door didn't open. He frowned no one knocks anymore, this is a kill or be killed world so it can't be real can it. The knock sounded again, he grunted he could amuse the person knocking by saying 'come in' or ignore till it goes away.<p>

That was probably his best bet, it wasn't real so what did it matter. It sounded again, and again, who ever was knocking was really grating on his last nerve. He felt like opening the door and yelling at the bozo. The knocking stopped, "Raph can I come in?"

His heart skipped a beat, then a frown reasserted itself on his lips, _not real_. The voice asked again, _shit can't be real, must be drun_k. It wasn't real he should just ignore it. Door knob turned, he tensed up, _not real just drunk, stupid whiskey_.

The door opened, there stood his best friend alive and well. _Not real, shit isn't real._ He had to be going crazy that was it. His regret, anger and drinking where messing with his psyche. The person spoke "Raph we need to talk," they sat down on a dilapidated couch, and just began to talk.

_Not real!_

"Shadup, this isn't real. Yer not real I killed you, I put a bullet in yer head. I'm the worst friend ever, if I hadn't been so stupid and mad at Leo you would still here."

"Raphael, I'm not Casey."

"What," he blinked out the blurry image to see a woman. His arms wrapped around her, "I'm so, so sorry April." He collapsed in her arms.


End file.
